


Ten of One

by Daryl_Alenko



Category: NCIS
Genre: LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic:</p>
<p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten drabbles of one pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten of One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or songs.

1: Every Breath You Take - The Police -

The bullpen at NCIS isn't exactly the most romantic, interesting, or scenic place in DC. With it;s orange walls and gigantic skylight roof, it's a noisy place of hustle and bustle. Agents move to and fro on cases, handling sensitive files, and yet, taking the time to stop and say hi to one another. 

The main bullpen of the building is occupied by four agents, isolated at their own little island desks. Timothy McGee, resident nerd, Ziva David, ex-Mossad agent, Anthony DiNozzo, Senior Field Agent, and their leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs is the quite type, the no nonsense man who gets things done or makes sure everyone faces the consequences. 

He's a loner by nature since the death of his wife and daughter, and emotional inaccessible to those around him. Or at least, that used to be the case. For the past three years, he's found himself more open, energetic, and all around human than he had been for the past decade. And there was one reason for it, and one reason alone. 

He glances over the top of his computer, watching the younger man who's desk is always directly in his line of sight. From this vantage point, Gibbs can see everything; every flirtation, every smile, every movement, and he covets the one who gives them.

* * *

2: Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park -

Anthony DiNozzo, playboy extraordinaire, is standing atop the roof access of his apartment building. It's Friday afternoon, the team is on call for the weekend, but had been released early today. He knows that he should be out cultivating his weekend with some hot blond that has endless legs and very little personality. But look at what happened with his last attempt? He had hooked up with some mousy little barista at his Boss' favorite coffeehouse, and the woman had decided after one night that he was 'the one.' Talk about a freak out! And it's not as if he could really walk up and tell her that the only reason he had agreed to that date was because in some strange, twisted way, it was a step closer to the one he really wants. 

Yeah, that would go over -real- well. She'd probably go straight to Gibbs and Tony would be lucky if they ever found his body. Gibbs would kill him, and then Abby would help hide his body, ensuring that no one would ever find him. He would deserve no less. It was not right for him to have feelings for the older man. Not because the word -man- figured into it, but because, well, it's Gibbs. The man's a freakin' -God- or something! All suave, mysterious and dark. 

Tony casts his gaze out, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon of trees in the small park across from his apartment building. He glances down where his hand is gripping the edge of the building, and he smiles. Gibbs is like the shadows of the waning day .. perfect for those few moments, and yet, truly unattainable.

* * *

3: Star of the County Down - Slainte -

Abby is getting married today. That's something that no one on the team ever thought to see the day of. She was a spitfire that had too much fun with the single life to ever consider settling down. And yet, someone had finally roped her into matrimony. Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be giving her away today, standing as her Best Man even as Tony stands as Best Man for the groomsman .. no other than Timothy McGee. 

Gibbs never thought he'd see the day. Sure, everyone knew that McGee was head over heels for their gothy Forensics Specialist, but Abby had always shrugged it off as if it was nothing special. Until the day McGee stopped pursuing her. It was like a lightening bolt had gone off inside the goth. The two had been inseparable ever since. 

Once the bride has been escorted down the aisle, Gibbs kisses her cheek and steps to her side, standing straight across from his Senior Field Agent. The introduction by the Pastor goes unheeded, Gibbs thoughts a million miles away. Well, actually, just a feet away. Tony looks so handsome in his pressed Armani tux, immaculate as ever. It's moments like these that cause Gibbs' heart to flutter, that bring a jolt of happiness entwined with pain, to his being. Why can't he just say the words? Why can't he just march right up to the younger man and tell him the truth!? It's not as if he's never been rejected before. He could handle that .. right? 

The people are up on their feet, applause ripping through the place. Gibbs' eyes focus, and he realizes that it's over; Abby and McGee are married. His gaze focuses on Tony once more, and he is caught off guard. He can see the shining happiness and love in those green depths, and he realizes that his reservations are foolish and silly. The words try to escape, but there's no need for them. Tony just smiles, nods, and the moment is over. He knows.

* * *

4: Fix You - Coldplay -

Tony didn't go into this mess with any illusions of what it may or may not mean. He wasn't expecting flowery words of love and devotion, even if he wanted them. All he expected was a warm body, a few intimate moments when they could be managed, and really, really fantastic sex. He had gotten all of the things he expected .. but it's not enough. Not anymore. 

He glances down at the silvery mop of hair that tickles across his bare chest where Gibbs' head is resting. He knows that the older man can hear the soft rhythm of his heart, and he can only hope that it is a comfort to the sleeping man. After all, what other comfort could he ever offer his Boss? They are damaged goods. Maybe that's why this works so well; they are damaged beyond repair, so a little more hurt and destruction won't really mean anything. He can survive the fire of Gibbs' dispassionate touch and crawl back begging for more. Gibbs can accept the harsh caress of hands that cannot punish those truly responsible for the ruination of Tony's life and still welcome the younger man back into his arms and into his bed. 

They are the mutual destruction of each other and it is beautiful and tragic all at the same time. They can cry, sob for the loss of life and innocence they have both felt at different points of their lives, and turn tears into cries of orgasmic delight. But never, -never- will they fix one another.

* * *

5: Enter Sandman - Metallica -

Gibbs hates to sleep. To sleep is to dream, and to dream is to be plunged beneath the sands of his own personal hell. In the beginning, dreams were sweet, littered with the possibilities of a long life with Shannon stretched out before him. But that ended far too soon, and dreams became nightmares of failed sniper missions and the loss of his family. Hell, by any other name. 

Dreams then morphed, a strange, twisted dreamscape of Tony in a blue room with cracked lips and ragged breaths; Kate with a bullet in her forehead and Tony sobbing as he struggles to wipe her blood off his face. Visions of explosions, bullet holes, and twisted, bound limbs. He dreams of death, heart breaking and permanent. 

He begins to dream of Tony blown up in a car while on an undercover mission. The dream tears him apart inside, leaving him cold and ragged, until he awakens with a silent scream. 

"Every thing okay, Boss?" The soft sound of Tony's sleepy voice pulls him from the remnant of his dream. Gibbs glances down to where Tony lays, naked save the sheet that entangles them together. Gibbs smiles slightly, giving a single nod of his head. 

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Go back to sleep." Gibbs hates to dream .. especially when reality is so much better.

* * *

6: Don't Speak - No Doubt

"24 hours, DiNozzo. You have twenty four hours, and if I find out you've broken those 24 hours, there will be hell to pay." Gibbs voice is unusually cold and harsh today as he stares down his Senior Field Agent. The younger man's desk is the only thing that separates the two at the moment. They are both aware of McGee, Ziva, and Abby all standing there, oppressed beneath the strain that seems to exist between the two older men. 

"Two words. That's all you get, DiNozzo, then you have 24 hours." The Italian man looks as if he will break under the stress of what Gibbs is trying to tell him. His frantic, wide green eyes jerk over, sweeping across his friends and teammates, as if begging one of them to stick up for him. He can tell, however, by the wide, frightened eyes that meet his that he's on his own. Cowards! Every last one of them! He huffs angrily and sinks into his seat, feeling defeated by the intense gaze of the man he secretly loves and hates. Truly, he can now see that the second B in Gibbs stands for bastard, cause it's totally true! Only a bastard could ask such an impossible thing of him!

"Yes, Boss." He gives the two word answer, and Gibbs slowly straightens up on the other side of the desk, a look of cool triumph written across his handsome features. The other agents will not answer, but he can feel the question emanating from them. He looks toward them with one of those rare, bright smiles. 

"Tony cannot speak for exactly 24 hours. He lost a bet." With that, the older man swaggers out of the bullpen. The moment the elevator doors close, the other three swarm Tony. Abby's hand connects with the back of his head in a Gibbs' slap, and she shakes her head slowly. 

"Never bet Gibbs, Tony."

* * *

7: Silver and Cold - AFI -

The moon is a giant medallion of silver in the dark, cold night of midwinter. It lights up the night sky like a beacon, drawing him closer and closer to his destination. A sea of headstones stretch out endlessly before him and he knows that he shouldn't be here. The funeral had been held a week before, and he could bring himself to be there then. What would be the point? A well autopsied corpse would go into the ground, the one that he loved long since departed from the body. Worms and maggots would feast on the flesh when the coffin was gone, and that would be that. The life that he had treasured had been stolen the moment the bullet entered the man's heart. 

God, he still wakes up screaming when he thinks about it. The feel of his lips, cold and unresponsive beneath him as blood leaked from his chest. The blood, it was warm and gummy as it saturated his hands when he tried to apply pressure on the wound. Nothing worked .. slowly, the heart gave out and the life evaporated from those beautiful blues. 

"I'm sorry, Boss. I should've had your six." Tony whispers the last words, his good bye, before collapsing against the grave in tears.

* * *

8: Hurt - Johnny Cash -

Another visit from Anthony DiNozzo Sr. has left Anthony DiNozzo junior a live wire of pain and defeat. Agony and depression wells within him, and he knows that it's a losing battle. He is always raw and damaged when his Father leaves, and he knows it will never get better. 

He's a fool .. freak .. good for nothing .. showboat, show off, idiot .. so many words to describe one thing; failure. He is nothing more than a taint, a soiled speck on the otherwise 'flawless' DiNozzo name. He laughs bitterly as he props himself against the bathroom door. A bottle of bourbon is uncapped on the counter beside the sink, and he knows that Gibbs will miss it when he goes to work on his boat. His Boss/Lover usually gives him space when he knows Tony needs it. But then, they had not been together the last time his Father had paid him a visit. Gibbs didn't realize that there would be shattered pieces to pick up. 

"Damned failure." Tony spits the words at his ragged reflection before his fingers tighten on the pocket knife, knuckles white with exertion. The knife jerks in an arch, biting into the skin of his wrist, bringing a wince as blood slowly flows down his skin. At least this pain was in his control.

* * *

9: Family Portrait - Pink -

The pretty wooden frame was made by Gibbs, of course. The man could take an piece of rough, ugly wood and create something beautiful out of it. It was smooth cherry wood, with an abstract pattern etched around it in pretty designs. The picture inside it was just as beautiful. Tony and Jethro are embraced; Jethro is sitting in a chair, Tony's arms thrown around him from behind. Their defenses are down; looks of loving adoration softening their features as they pose. They look good together. 

A fact that has never escaped Tony. 

He puts that picture down and picks up another. It's a two dollar wooden frame that is ugly, gaudy .. nothing that he would care two cents about. The picture inside is even less important. A family portrait of sorts; 12 year old Tony sitting in front of a cake with no candles. His Mother was gone, his Father didn't give a damn about him .. his nanny had been the one to snap the picture, and she was only there because she was paid to be. 

"Everything okay, Tone?" The concern is palpable in the words, and it brings a small smile to Tony's lips as he sets the picture down. He can feel the arms go around him, and his eyes flutter closed as he enjoys the moment. 

"Perfect, Jeth." He murmurs. The past doesn't matter. He has all the family he could ever need now; brothers, sisters, and a love that will never fade.

* * *

10: I'll Be Okay - Swirl 360 -

The sounds of the hospital are deafening in their overwhelming loudness. People rushing about, others complaining, orders shouted here and there. Even in the waiting room, the sounds are deafening. People sobbing, whispering prayers to a deity that cannot or will not reply. Out of the corner of his tear stained eyes, he can see a group of mismatched people approaching, and his heart hitches painfully. His team .. his family. Ziva and McGee plop onto a chair either side of him. Palmer, wide eyed and dazed, is leaning into Ducky ever so slightly, looking for strength from the wizened older man that has no doubt experienced things like this before. The only one missing is Abby. 

She's not really missing, though. She's at the nurse's station for the tenth time in the last hour and a half, demanding news that will not come any quicker for complaining. But who can blame her? If it would help, he'd be up there screaming his head off, demanding answers as well. If feels like ages since he's taken his last breath. When he inhales, it is ragged, painted by the burning emotions he can't seem to hold at bay any longer. It feels as if he's swallowed fire and it's burning him from the inside out. 

She's approaching. A slow, stumbling step that robs him of all sense as the worst case scenarios begin to scream in his brain. It's over. He wants to hold his hands up, push her away, tell her to shut the hell up before she can even breathe a word, anything to put the inevitable at bay. She drops to her stocking knees and looks up at him from beneath her choppy black bangs. Her eyes are red, puffy from tears and emotion and he has an irrational desire to slap her for daring to look at him when she's bringing such bad news. How does he know it's bad? One of those infamous gut feelings. She takes him by the hands, looking down at them. They are shaking uncontrollably, and he tries to steel himself for what's coming. 

"Tony .. Tony's dead." The words are a sledgehammer to his heart, and the tears fall in fat drops down his stubble covered cheeks. Tony's gone. He glances silently down at the ring on his finger .. he yanks it off with surprising ease and slides it into her hand, closing her fingers over it. He stands, still silent, still crying, and exits the hospital waiting room. Mexico wouldn't be far enough to erase the pain this time.


End file.
